Beuty and the Hero
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Uma história... Uma história tão velha como o tempo...


Essa fic foi feita pa passer o tempo. Com umas adaptações aqui e acolá, a música : Beauty and the Best, da Celine Dion, ficou com esta fic...  
  
Bamos ver o resultado...  
  
***************************~ ***************************************  
  
^*^Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly ^*^  
  
"- Parecia aquelas velhas histórias... De há séculos atrás... Mas mesmo, sendo tão velho, coisa mais normal não havia...  
  
Nem eram amigos, até que ela tentou... E ele cedeu... Coisa que não se esperava, digamos a verdade... Foi no nosso 5º ano e ela simplesmente provocava-o. Nada de preocupante, apenas se fazia mais a ele... Conversava, e assim, percebem?  
  
^*^Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Hero^*^  
  
" - Bastou a essa pequena coisinha, de ela conversar mais com ele, e tudo mudou. Tornaram-se cada vez mais próximos... Quando se deram que estavam apaixonados, ficaram com mais medo do que gato tem de água... Ela tinha acabado de deixar o Michael Corner para trás e ele nunca pensou que se fosse apaixonar pela irmã do seu melhor amigo.. Quer dizer, como é possível?!  
  
Ela era conhecida pela rapariga mais jeitosa do 5º ano e ele como o Herói que salvou o mundo mágico...  
  
Que coisa... Um herói, a pessoa mais conhecida no mundo mágico e, uma jeitosa, mas que quase ninguém conhecia, fora da sua própria casa.  
  
^*^Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise ^*^  
  
- Amaram-se tal como eles eram. Nada de mudanças, nada de nada.. Ainda me lembro quando o Harry se declarou... Começaram a namorar e as coisas corriam como sempre correram...Corriam com amor, mas acima de tudo, amizade e compressão... O seu amor era a única certeza que eles tinham... Uma tal certeza, que Ginny chegou-se a matar, por causa dele...  
  
- Não sei se foi impressão ,mas quando encontrámos Gin no quarto, tudo se calou. Os pássaros, o vento, tudo... Mas ela estava feliz, com vocês os três ao seu lado e o punhal no meio do peito, com a ponta, virada para a cara... Mas, sorria. O mais lindo sorriso que eu vi na cara da Ginny...  
  
^*^Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong ^*^  
  
- Acabou com a morte dos dois, por amor. Esse amor durará tanto tempo, mas tanto tempo, que você iram lembra-lo como " O Amor Tão Velho como o Tempo"...  
  
- O melhor que podemos fazer por eles, é cuidar de vocês... Mas, entendam... Vocês são muito pequenos para perceber o que sentiram, quando se apaixonaram... Amor é estranho, e está em constante mudança... As pessoas amam de maneiras diferentes...  
  
- Eles aprenderam onde estavam os seus erros, as suas atitudes erradas, tudo, graças a esse amor... - disse a mulher de cabelos fartos, castanhos e ondulados, pondo a mão em cima do ruivo, olhando-o docemente.  
  
- Queriam saber como foi a vida deles juntos? Pois então têm aí... Eu acho que eles estavam pré-destinados, sabem? - disse Ron, levantando-se e olhando para as três crianças(oh sim claro!!! 15 anos....Lindas crianças...), sentadas na sua frente.  
  
- Subimos? - perguntou Ron, para Mione.  
  
- Claro... - disse dando o braço ao marido e subindo as escadas, deixando- os para trás...  
  
^*^Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Hero^*^  
  
- Wow. Então foi assim? - Brian Potter, disse para os seus irmãos... Ele era o mais descontraído de todos os Trigémeos Potter : Lilly, Michael e Brian.  
  
- Parece que sim, né mesmo? - dissera Lilly levantando-se e ajeitando a fita que prendia o seu cabelo ruivo. O cabelo, ruivo, como a mãe, caia-lhe levemente pelos olhos verdes brilhantes.  
  
- É... Até que não é tão mal como isso... - disse Michael, levantando-se e olhando para os irmãos... Eles eram iguais: ruivos e de olhos verdes...  
  
A perfeita combinação entre Potter e Weasley... Sentiam a falta dos pais, é verdade, mas sabiam, não, sentiam, que eles estavam mais felizes que nunca...  
  
^*^Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise  
  
Beauty and the Hero^*^ 


End file.
